


the oxford comma

by honeyandclovers



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s), lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandclovers/pseuds/honeyandclovers





	

the first week of december, unofficially, is the start of the annual ‘get your shit together before you fail’ campaign of the prestigious university located just three blocks away from the cramped and dusty apartment himchan calls home. said campaign is usually championed by one bang yongguk; egregia cum laude and himchan’s kinda sorta maybe boyfriend slash roommate. or something like that, he thinks.

truthfully, he was never really sure what to call the honors student – for all intents and purposes, they _were_ dating, he supposed. they ate meals together regularly and walked to class together and yongguk would send surly yet subtly gentle responses to the oft cute and flirtatious messages himchan sent when he was supposed to be paying attention in music theory. they bickered over what movies to watch even though himchan nearly always won, naturally; and, more often than not, their nights ended with tangled sheets and mussed and sweaty hair. while on paper all signs pointed to ‘yes, this is a relationship,’ the reality of the situation insinuated something much different.

 

the first love of yongguk’s life is, quite honestly, school. himchan can’t understand it, and quite frankly he doesn’t want to, but he figures he should give it a shot considering he’s been blessed with the miserable misfortune of being sloppily, head over heels in love with someone who seems incapable of returning such affection without a book being involved. at first it was somewhat cute, himchan thought, how yongguk always seemed to be lost in some other world he could never reach, his nose buried in a book as he stumbled through the crowded halls outside of his lecture hall. it was charming and, though obviously unintentional, romantic when the other would email and text him snippets of poems and sonnets and essays that inspired him somehow, or photos of drawings and paintings and sculptures that captured his interest while lost in some forgotten museum in the heart of the city. seeing the world through yongguk’s eyes is sort of amazing, himchan thinks.

eventually, though, it gets tiring. sometimes it’d be nice of _he_ were the reason yongguk’s eyes lit up in the middle of conversation, instead of a book. just once. or if yongguk could wax poetic about his love for him as easily as he did that of shakespeare and pablo neruda. earlier in the semester he was pretty close, he thought, as he’d been persistent enough by the time october rolled around that he could get the other male’s eyes to soften _just a bit_ before they parted ways in the morning. but now that they’ve entered the homestretch of the academic year he’s lucky if he even sees his kinda sorta maybe boyfriend slash roommate for more than five minutes a day; the call of the library far too similar to that of a siren, luring yongguk away at all hours of the night.

this is precisely why, upon entering their cozy (read: small) apartment, he freezes instantly, and conveniently ignores the way the heavy bronze doorknob all but slams against the plaster wall behind it. it isn’t necessarily because the place bears no resemblance to the pigsty he’d left behind that morning – though he’d be lying to say that wasn’t part of it. the shock comes from the lazy lump of flesh sprawled across the length of their overstuffed couch, hoovering pretzel thins dipped in hummus as if it were his first meal in days. and really, for all himchan knew, it very well could be.

“…” 

himchan quickly gets over his surprise and beelines his way over to the couch, unceremoniously dumping himself into yongguk’s lap and conveniently ignoring the slender male’s over dramatic sputters and gasps for air.

“what the hell are you doing!?” yongguk chokes out in between bites of pretzel and roasted peppers, his hands batting away the chilled fingers ghosting over his face.

“shut up and stay still, i need to make sure this isn’t a mirage or something. am i dreaming? is this real life? am i going to wake up in another dimension or something? did the world end without me knowing?”

himchan unleashes a barrage of questions and makes a show of pinching his forearm, chuckling at the eye roll the action receives, “what are you doing here?” is his final question, his lips twitching into a smile as he pulls the other into a hug.

yongguk sniffs and shrugs lazily, fingers digging around in the bag of pretzels before answering, “it’s snowing… and it's not like i don’t know everything, anyway.” he says simply with a soft snort, and it’s that sort of easy confidence that himchan found so attractive in the first place.

“besides i – are you _sniffing_ me?” he asks incredulously, brows furrowed as he points an accusatory pretzel in himchan’s direction.

“shut up. this is the first time in days that you haven’t smelled like stale cigarettes and cheap coffee, okay, let me enjoy this.”

later, after winning yet another fight that results in them watching some sappy romance filled drama, himchan turns to to yongguk with narrowed eyes, eventually throwing kernels of popcorn in the other male’s direction until he has his full, undivided attention.

“what?”

“tell me you love me.”

yongguk pauses to sigh heavily but, nonetheless, lazily shifts his attention to himchan with a lethargic blink, an amused snort following. “i love you.”

“thank you.” himchan shifts his attention back to the movie, ignoring his kinda sorta maybe boyfriend slash roommate’s look of disbelief.

“’scuse me?”

“oh right,” himchan answers with a shrug, “yeah same, i guess. whatever.”

yongguk’s raucous laughter echoes throughout the apartment, and himchan tries to hide the pleased smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the other pulls him closer. even if it’s only for tonight, yongguk finally gave up a stack of books for him. maybe they really are together, himchan thinks, and glances over to see yongguk enthusiastically feigning interest in the movie himchan chose.

yeah, they are.


End file.
